


A Queen Reborn

by CrazyGirl1992



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl1992/pseuds/CrazyGirl1992
Summary: Queen Mary of Scots could not escape her fate at the hands of her cousin, but is that the end of story? What happens if she finds herself once more back at the beginning?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

**February 8th 1587**

“Madame it is time,” one of her remaining servants spoke to the former queen softly. The dark haired woman smiled gently at the woman before her, subconsciously pressing her hands against her dark red almost brown colored gown. Her hair was done up in a perfected bun, not a single hair out of place.  
“Don’t cry Jane, for I die free. I have experienced great friendship and deep love who can ask for more? Not even a fallen Queen” Mary comforted her lady.  
Jane for her part smiled weakly, “Sir Bothwell was a good man Your Majesty.”

Mary shook her head of course her servants would think of Bothwell. After all they were not there when she lost the one man, no boy really, who held her heart completely. Her ladies did not know about her relationships with Louis Conde or Gideon Blackburn either. Mary could hardly blame her ladies; Mary knew how lucky she was to have not one great love but a few. Yet only one man was at the forefront of her mind.

“Oh Francis,” Mary allowed her thoughts to bring her back to the long forgotten past.

**XXXXXX**

_Mary Queen of Scots stood before the King and Queen of France with their son, the Crown Prince Francis standing in front of them across from her. In all of her five years of life Mary had never seen someone with such a sour look on their face._

_It made her ache for a true friend. Her mother had written that she would be sending four girls her age to France, to be her ladies maids. Until then she would he stuck with this small imp of a boy with a sour look upon his face for company._

_“Francis, meet the Lady Mary Queen of Scots your future bride” Queen Catherine introduced the two children her voice warm but Mary thought she detected something else._

_She just met the Queen. Queen Catherine couldn’t possible dislike her already?_

_“Mary” Francis bowed, one knee bending at a slightly awkward angle causing Francis to almost trip if not for his older half-brother Sebastian catching him. Mary held back a laugh, the older boy seemed to have caught her laugh and smirked back at her. The young girl could see Francis had watched the exchange and was glaring at the both of them._

_Before the adults could truly notice Mary curtsied, bowing low with a small murmur of, “Francis.”_

**XXXXXXXX**

“Madame?” Jane questioned as the heavy doors of Mary’s chambers were pulled open.

Mary having finally been pulled from her memories gave both her ladies one last smile leading them out the doors to the guards ordered to escort them.  
“Gentlemen” Mary softly greeted bowing her head slightly to the guards forever a queen in manners.

“Milady” The tallest greeted gruffly as he turned to lead Mary toward her fate.

The former Queen of Scots could only admire the English scenery despite the current events unfolding. Her cousin’s country truly was beautiful, not even her years as a prisoner could dampen the beauty of the country that neighbored her own. The scaffold was covered in black surrounded by a crowd of English citizens growing restless to see the former queen meet their maker.

Mary could hear her ladies crying as she gracefully walked up the steps ignoring the hand of the guards who attempted to ease her footing. The crowd grew silent as years of waiting to land eyes on their queen’s greatest rival as at an end. Mary Queen of Scots made a formable picture, her long dark hair pulled into a bun, dressed as royalty in a crimson melting into brown gown only a single necklace in decoration. Today Mary may die but she would die with all the grace and dignity of any monarch on their death bed.

Mary felt her ladies’ soft hands pull her necklace away and placing a white blindfold over her eyes. Mary gave them both a small parcel of gold as she kissed their foreheads. With a smile she turned to her executioner handing him the parcel that would be his payment.

“Forgive me” The man murmured as custom dictated.

“All is forgiven,” Before turning with the help of her ladies to the crowd.

Mary softly gave out a single breath before saying her final words, allowing her thoughts to drift to days long gone. A childhood spent in France chasing a blonde haired boy, four bright smiles sitting by her in lessons, a nun’s sweet smile when her friends were sent back home, meeting the blonde boy again, her friends, her wedding day all the small moments of her life began to replay in her mind. She barely noticed when she voiced her last words.

“In manus tuas, Domine, commendo spiritum meum"

Her last words in Latin, roughly translating to “Into thy hands, O Lord, I commend my spirit.”

Pain. Mary felt a deep pain in her neck as everything went quiet. Suddenly she could feel the sun hit her face. Mary lifted her hands to her face, feeling a lack of fabric covering her she opened her eyes.

Tall green trees greeted her vision, she could feel the carriage as it traveled down the road. She gasped lifting a hand to her heart, wasn’t she supposed to be dead? Was she in heaven? Mary felt her heart leap in her chest as she saw what was once her home for many years, the French Court. Only the scene she could make out reminded her of a day very much in her past.

The day she returned to French Court from the nunnery.

“I’m Back….”

**A.N:**

**So what do you think? I had this idea for a story in my head for a while. I am still currently rewriting two other stories I started previously but this one would not let me be until I took a stab at it. Should I continue?**


	2. Shall not go to Heaven

Chapter 1: Shall not go to Heaven

The grass out of her carriage window was bright green, the castle came into view but her heart no longer lurched in fear or intimidation at meeting the people of the French Court. Quickly Mary looked outside and silently ran through what she knew, her cousin Queen Elizabeth l had convicted and sentenced her to death, she had failed in keeping her country and taking Elizabeth’s for her son and for Elizabeth’s part in Lola’s death.

Looking down, Mary saw her clothes were once again fit for royalty, her dress clearly made from silk. Her hand went to her shoulder wear she could feel her hair once again long and healthy, not a single sign of gray. This had to be heaven, allowing her to live as when she was happiest in her youth with Francis.

But is this what heaven is supposed to be? Replaying scenes from one’s life? Or was she being taken to Francis to spend eternity together? It all felt so real, she could smell the trees and feel the slight lump in the seat, would heaven have such imperfections? Mary felt the carriage pull to a stop, she could hear the murmuring of the court. The young queen smiled as her footmen opened the carriage allowing her to step out.

France was just as beautiful as she remembered, Mary allowed herself a moment to breath it in before turning to her right spotting her three childhood friends. All of them looking exactly as they had in life, exactly like her first day back in French court.

“There’s Mary!’ Aylee’s voice could be heard, the brunette felt her breath hitch at hearing her longest surviving friend’s voice once more  
_“Aylee, it really is you, isn’t it?”_ She thought as she quickly jogged up to her four friends.

“Oh Greer, Kenna, Lola and Aylee! It’s so good to see you!” The brunette cried smiling at her friends as they all gave her carefree smiles.

“Mary your hair! Did the nuns teach you anything,” Greer cried as the court’s musicians began to play once more signaling a royal was coming. Mary opened her mouth to object when her eyes locked on the court, the scene before her frightfully familiar.

“Oh, Greer those can’t all be clothes” Mary mentioned seeing the large trunks, deciding silently to act as much as she did her first say back at court. This had to be heaven, not…. She couldn’t be in the past.

“There is Jewelry and silver too, lacking for what I make up in station I suppose” Greer smiled pulling her hair gently out of her travel cloak with ease. Mary couldn’t believe it; her ladies were all acting exactly as they did back when…

“Greer, where is your husband?” Mary asked quietly.

“Mary? Are you feeling okay? What husband?” Greer frowned, causing Mary to shake her head.

“Greer, it’s nothing for a moment I thought… It must have been a dream I just remembered.”

“Must be a fruitful dream, if I have a husband “Greer smiled her eyes narrowing at her friend.

“Greer, I’m fine I promise.”

The young queen heard the King being called out, walking alone side a woman Mary could recall vaguely.

“That’s King Henry but Is that Catherine?” Mary asked despite knowing the truth, to keep up appearances seeing the tall brunette woman standing beside a bald man with a crown, King Henry. Mary felt her body shiver remembering his violent death at the joust.

“No, they are still waiting on her” Kenna, “That’s Diane de Poitiers, The king’s mistress.”

“So, the rumors are true.”

“Unlike her you shall have no problems finding husbands here,” Lola commented with a small smile toward Kenna.

“Well we shall enjoy the hunt, what about you?” Kenna teased.

“Colin said he would wait for me,” Lola responded quietly, Mary closed her eyes this was all too much for a prank.

“Till when? We might not be back on Scottish soil. Not if it all works out and Mary reigns here” Greer reminded them self-consciously straightening her back taking her gaze back observing the welcome of the French Court.

“What do you mean if?” Aylee asked her soft voice filling Mary with such sorrow.

_“You’ll never return home.”_

“Make no mistake, we are here to get our young queen in the game. Alliances can shift before they do Mary needs to win the princes heart.”

Mary smiled pretending not to listen to her ladies, taking comfort in their soft young hope filled voices yet a part of her ached as her body felt the heat of the sun above and the wind above. This was far more real than she ever pictured heaven to be.

She heard Kenna’s footsteps, echoing to stand just behind her.

“Is that Francis? He is gorgeous,” Kenna asked her voice showing clear interest.

“No that’s not Francis, I know it isn’t” Mary interjected shaking her head softly, eyes softening at spotting the man.

“Must be Sebastián the king’s bastard son, “Mary muttered softly watching as Queen Catherine walked to stand equal to Diane with Nostradamus at her side. Mary smiled at friends who all turned to look at her with awe as she walked up to Francis and bending her neck in a sign of respect. Her ladies curtsying to their knees.

“I don’t believe it,” Mary found herself saying looking up at the prince before her with such admiration it even shocked herself that she could feel so powerfully toward a man. Or should she say boy still.

“Your Grace” The young blonde prince greeted with a small bow of his head.

“No, Mary, please” Mary replied quickly, almost losing her breath as she lost the inner battle not to smile at her first husband.

“Francis,” He replied his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. Mary felt her breath leave her as she saw the amount of uncertainty in his eyes. A few seconds passed allowing Mary to hear her ladies laugh as she began, “The castle seems so much bigger, and so do you…”

Francis smiled, “Is that such a surprise?”

Mary could remember clearly what she had said before but looking at the laughter in his eyes and quirk of his smile she replied with, “Maybe to your subjects, your majesty.”

Francis Valois laughed out loud for the entire court to see as the blonde prince shook his head, “That damn portrait.”

Mary laughed as Francis turned his head towards his parents and as custom Mary nodded her head in response. Silently ignoring the looks her ladies were giving to each other as they waited the mandatory time before following. Walking with Francis by her side felt righter than anything in her life had since she left France behind. The only thing that felt any more right to her was delivering her son, James.

“My son the king, now I know how Catherine felt. My son’s safety was the only reason I gave up my throne.”

As she walked toward the King and Queen of France, the Scottish queen felt her eyes land on the older queen with her seer beside her. Mary quickly bowed to Henry then to Catherine whose gave had turned cold, quietly once Francis had left her side she turned toward Nostradamus.

“I know of your visions regarding Francis and I…”

“You’re not of this time, Your Highness I can sense that about you” He whispered.

Mary whispered one final thing before going in with her ladies.

“Meet me outside near the castle borders, with Queen Catherine. I don’t care how you do it, she needs to know how your vision truly ends.”

**XXXX**   
**A.N: That’s the end of that chapter! I will try and increase the length of the chapters as I go on especially as I decrease the need to use actual conversation from the show. This is the last chapter that will be primarily the same as the show.**


	3. Around, Around We Go

Mary, Queen of Scots, watched as her ladies danced around in the gowns that Greer’s family had bought straight from Paris with a smile. After her quick word with the Queen’s seer, the younger queen quickly returned to the side of her ladies.

Aylee with her beautiful blonde hair brushed straight, in her light-colored gown, Lola with her bright smile and character defying curls, Greer and her gentle smile and political prowess that shown through her eyes and Kenna her wild but ambitious friend. The young queen smiled as her ladies were lectured about their duties to her, reminding them that they were here upon Mary’s on bidding.

“I may wish them here, but it is my mother’s bidding that allowed them here. I may be a Queen but my mother was right, she is King.” Mary thought bitterly, her mother failed Scotland and as Queen Mary failed to act soon enough.

“If only Colin could see me now! I look of age, we all do,” Lola smiled twirling once last time her gold gown. Mary’s eyes widened, as the name of Lola’s former love escaped her friend’s lips. Colin, the young Scotsman who would die due to the Queen’s scheming. Could she save her fellow scot? She’d have to hope that the Queen would agree with Nostradamus to meet with her.

Or else Mary feared the boy would keep his fate leaving Lola to her own at the hands of her red-haired cousin.

“You know what I would like to do? Explore the castle we haven’t been here since we were children. It has to have changed” Alyee’s voice brought the young Queen out of her thoughts.

“Your Grace” Coughed a guardsman in the Queen’s uniform looking only slightly uncomfortable as Mary’s ladies stopped just as he entered through their door.

“Her Majesty, the Queen has requested your presence, for a walk before the wedding” The guard bowed before leaving quickly returning to what Mary assumed were his duties. Mary smiled at the questioning looks on her ladies faces, “Go on. I’ll meet you later. There is something I want to see before I meet with Catherine.”

Mary watched with gentle eyes as her friends quickly bowed before rushing off to explore the castle. The brunette touched the back of a chair, allowing herself a few moments to just breath. Opening her brown eyes, everything was just as it was inside of the French Court. It had been mere hours since her arrival, yet everything was at it once was. Everything felt real to the touch, her friends and Francis held no memory of their life. All her life as a Catholic had never prepared her for this possibility, for her to live her life once more. Was this heaven? Or Hell? To relive her past or could she change it?

Steadying herself, Mary opening the door allowing her feet to follow a path that she knew well. There would be only one way for her to know if this chance to live again was anything more than a punishment, that would be try and change it. After all Mary could vividly recall the differences in her first meeting with Francis, the queen prayed to god that she would remember everything that led to the outcomes of her life. A life of harsh realities and nonstop battles. It brought her a beautiful baby boy, one that with her death would rule over two countries.

But to a man that was destined to hate her, to a man that she had killed.

**XXXXXX**

“Mary?”

Mary shook her head, smiling at the blonde prince standing beside a wooden table covered in different swords. The tools surrounded the blonde-haired prince, the boy looked so at ease that it almost pained Mary to know his life could never be as simple as this but perhaps she could at least him moments like these more often.

“Mary what are you doing here?” Francis voice enveloped her, giving her a feeling of safety she hadn’t felt in so long.

“These used to be my rooms when we were little, don’t you remember?” Mary asked, mentally sighing at how young she sounded, especially the slight squeak of her voice.

“Not anymore, no one comes up here” Francis replied, wiping his hands Mary hid her smile as she noticed him looking at her longer than necessarily appropriate.

“Except you. What is that? Is all of this yours?” Mary asked taking a hold of one of the handles.

“Um. I make knives, and swords at least I am trying to learn.”

“You want to be a blade smith?”

“When you say it like that it sounds ridiculous” He laughed, causing his hair to fall into his face. Mary had to force herself not to reach out to get it out of his view, “No of course not.”

Francis remained quiet for a moment before continuing, “I can’t help but think every man even a king needs some kind of skill.”

“It’s fantastic Francis, but you will be a fantastic ruler some day is that not enough?”

“I suppose, but I meant a real skill. One that cannot be taken away from me, one that I can earn. My brother, my half-brother Bash has so many. If he wants to learn something he does, goes somewhere he goes. With my father’s blessing.”

“Because he will never be king,” Mary murmured, not noticing the questioning look on Francis face at the suddenly sad look on her face. “I can milk a goat, and cut logs for the fire” Mary suddenly offered, her hands slowly putting down the handle.

“Impressive. I suppose if something were to happen, I could always make due as a blacksmith.”

“But I’d save you,” Mary answered, looking up at Francis with such strong determination Francis’s eyes widened.

“I hope I never have to take you up on that offer.”

Mary smiled as she turned to leave allowing him to return to his trade, pausing at the door she whispered, “You’ll be a great king one day.”

**XXXX**

After her discussion with Francis, Mary quickly made her way to the spot she had asked to meet the Queen of France and Nostradamus. Her conversation with Francis had only brought back memories of her previous life, of his death and of Sebastian’s. Mary had decided it did not care if she was truly back, if this was nothing but a trick, she would act as if every action could change her future, his future. It would be the only way she could see his face every day.  
If Nostradamus could tell she was different perhaps not all hope was lost after all.

“Mary,” Queen Catherine greeted with Nostradamus at her side.

“Catherine, Nostradamus,” Mary greeted with a soft nod of head. Catherine’s eyes hardened as Nostradamus murmured into her ear to be patient.  
“Mary my dear, Nostradamus mentioned that you were familiar with his gift, that you know of visions that you will bring the death of my son” The older queen continued her voice strong, cold but Mary knew just how far she was prepared to go to protect her sons. It was this trait that Mary most feared and treasured in the only woman she would ever see rule up close.

“I have seen his visions come true, your son dies saving my life” Mary whispered softly, loud enough for them to hear but low that no one else could hear it over the wind. Carefully avoiding mentioning the continued survival of her oldest child, a child born from darkness and due to superstition forced to hide in the darkness.

“And pray tell how telling me this will stop me from trying to prevent your disastrous marriage!” Catherine seethed, turning her head to glare at Nostradamus who had put his hand on her arm. Far from the young girl she used to be, Mary kept her head tall and her voice stern as she replied, “Because you know that your son is his own man, he died protecting me from a man seeking revenge from my mother’s own decisions as regent. Something I plan to rectify but to do so from here requires your help.”

“Why would I help you when stopping this wedding between the two of you will bring out the same results.”

“Francis loves me or he will and keeping us apart will only do us more harm. You taught me that” Mary barked, Catherine looked her over once before nodding once.

“You’ve caught my attention, only his wife would ever talk to me as you have. Mary, Queen of Scots pray tell what an aging queen can do for you? How do you know what causes Francis death has not already happened?”

“It has, I’m sure of it. Your queen here, with many secrets and ways to get what you want. Allow me to rule Scotland from here, with your backing I can save both our countries.”

“France needs saving, does it?”

“Your sons are surrounded, if Francis dies your sons will die in succession and the House of Valois will fall because the only one left to rule will be your daughter.”


End file.
